Dans la bonne direction
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Dévastée, Caroline se retrouve en pleus dans les bois, seule sans personne sur qui compter pour l'aider. Mais un certain Originel, connaissant l'amour enfoui de la jeune fille pour un certain hybride, va faire en sorte que deux âmes solitaires goûtent enfin au bonheur qu'ils se sont tous deux évertués à nier !


Disclaimer :Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Nouvel O.S Klaroline, qui j'espère vous plaira (Je sais je radote, mais que puis-je dire d'autre ?)

Beaucoup d'entre vous aiment ce couple, et je me plaît à vous en écrire car j'en suis fan également !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chicago !**_

**Depuis son départ, il ne cessait de la dessiner. Elle ne cessait de hanter ses rêves, de hanter chaque seconde de sa vie. Aucune femme auparavant n'avait eu autant de pouvoir sur lui, jusqu'à ce que ce bébé vampire n'entre dans sa vie. Elle était devenue une obsession, plus grande encore que la malédiction, qu'il avait mis mille ans à briser. Caroline… **_**Caroline… Caroline… **_**CAROLINE ! Il pensait à elle matin, midi et soir. Il la voyait dans ses rêves chaque nuit… Il était littéralement et inconditionnellement amoureux d'elle. Il la dessinait sans relâche dans ses cahiers à dessin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne l'était.**

**Il était debout, devant son chevalet, une palette de couleur dans une main, un pinceau dans l'autre, et il reproduisait, depuis presque une heure maintenant, une peinture de Caroline. Il la reproduisait avec minutie, le soir du bal qu'avait organisé sa mère. Il revoyait parfaitement ce bébé vampire dans la belle robe bleu qu'il lui avait offerte, et il alla même jusqu'à dessiner le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Une heure plus tard, il se recula et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, mais ce sourire s'évapora aussitôt. Reposant la palette de couleur, Klaus s'écarta de la peinture et se servit un verre de Scotch dans un verre en cristal. S'approchant de la baie vitrée de son studio, il regarda au loin. Chicago, une ville qu'il aimait énormément, et il aurait tant aimer la faire découvrir à Caroline, mais elle était à Mystic Falls, où elle avait préféré rester plutôt que de le suivre après une nouvelle et dernière proposition. Finissant son verre cul sec, Klaus attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit de son imposante demeure afin de se trouver un encas.**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

**Il était vingt-et-une heures, et Caroline n'avait rien de prévu pour la soirée. Tyler avait décommandé leur soirée – encore une fois - pour passer du temps avec sa mère, mais même si elle comprenait, elle ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi il était si distant avec elle ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, investi par Klaus durant quelques jours, Tyler était différent, et Caroline était bien décidé à découvrir pourquoi, et surtout à raviver leurs sentiments… s'il en restait. S'habillant en conséquence, d'un jean moulant, d'une tunique blanche longue et une paire d'escarpin. En ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit, Caroline tomba sur le dessin offert par Klaus… celui où elle était devant un cheval lors du bal organisé par les Originels quelques mois plus tôt. Esquissant un sourire, Caroline s'assit sur son lit et contempla le dessin. L'image de Klaus lui vint nettement dans son esprit, et elle ne pu empêcher un petit pincement au cœur de se former. Elle n'avait pas accepté la proposition qu'il lui avait faite, une nouvelle fois, tout ça par loyauté et par amour pour Tyler… mais était-ce une bonne décision ou une terrible erreur ? **

**Reposant le dessin à sa place initiale et secouant la tête pour empêcher les larmes de couler, Caroline attrapa son sac et ses clés de voiture avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle considéra monter dans sa voiture mais elle ressentit une irrépressible envie de courir, alors elle s'éclipsa à vitesse vampirique dans les rues désertes de toutes vies. Elle ne tarda pas à gagner l'imposante demeure des Lockwood.**

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

_**Ding dong !**_

**Tyler ouvrit la porte… et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une fille brune aux yeux verts et à la silhouette parfaite, était face à lui.**

« Personne ne t'as vu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle simplement en faisant un pas en avant.

**Tyler l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira à lui avant de capturer sa bouche pour un baiser… brutal. Hayley, le nom de la fille, était une louve que Tyler avait rencontrée dans les Appalaches, et grâce à qui il n'était plus lié à Klaus. Il s'était très vite rapproché d'elle jusqu'à en tombé amoureux, mais il y avait Caroline. Il devait rompre avec elle mais plus de temps il passait dans les bras d'Hayley, moins il pensait à Caroline et moins de temps il avait pour rompre avec elle.**

« T'as rompu…avec…elle ? » demanda Hayley entre deux baisers.

« Pas encore… » marmonna Tyler. « Demain sans faute. »

**Ils se séparèrent le temps de débarrasser l'autre de son haut, les laissant torse nu ou en soutien-gorge. La mère de Tyler n'étant pas en ville, le jeune homme en profita pour plaquer Hayley contre la rambarde des escaliers. Elle enroula une jambe autour de sa hanche, que Tyler s'empressa de caresser, tandis que sa bouche bascula sur sa nuque. Les mains partout sur le corps de l'autre, ils ne firent même pas attention à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte… et au vampire qui montait les marches de la demeure.**

**Des gémissements et des grognements parvinrent aux oreilles de Caroline dès qu'elle mit les pieds sur la dernière marche du perron de la maison des Lockwood. La porte était grande ouverte, et ce que vit Caroline la statufia. Une lame invisible se planta dans son cœur mort mais… qu'est-ce qui était si douloureux ? La trahison ou… avoir enfin la confirmation que ses sentiments pour Tyler n'était plus aussi fort que ça ? La vérité s'imposa à elle devant ce tableau dégoûtant : elle n'aimait plus Tyler mais elle était si écœurée par le spectacle qu'elle n'eut aucun scrupule à entrer dans la maison et à dire, d'une voix acide :**

« Je vous dérange pas ? »

**Tyler et Hayley se figèrent, mais ne se décollèrent pas pour autant… pas sur le champ. **

« Oups… » souffla Hayley en se mordant la lèvre. « On a oublié de fermer la porte. »

« Ouais c'est bête hein. » railla Caroline.

**Tyler se détacha de son amante et fit quelques pas vers Caroline, sans prendre la peine de remettre son t-shirt.**

« Caroline, je peux tout expliquer. » dit-il avec assurance mais sans aucune once de remords dans le regard.

« Vas-y, explique-moi comment tu peux te regarder dans une glace tous les matins en sachant que tu me trompes. » dit Caroline.

« Je voulais te le dire, je t'assure. » dit Tyler.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fais ? Tu étais si occupé avec cette fille que tu en as oublié de me parler de ton aventure ? » éclata Caroline, qui perdait petit à petit son sang-froid. « D'ailleurs c'est qui au juste ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? »

**Avant que Tyler n'ouvre la bouche, la concernée répondit à la question de Caroline.**

« Je m'appelle Hayley, et je suis celle qui a aidé Tyler à se briser du psychopathe qui t'as couru après… comme un pauvre chien errant. » dit Hayley en souriant.

« Ferme-la c'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé, et tu empestes le loup à plein nez. » grinça Caroline. « Et rhabilles-toi bon sang. »

**Son regard dévia à nouveau sur Tyler, qui, malgré la situation embarrassante, n'avait pas le moindre scrupule envers… sa petite tromperie.**

« Je voulais rompre avec toi, mais plus je passais de temps avec Hayley et, moins je pensais à… rompre avec toi. » admit-il.

« T'es amoureux d'elle ? » demanda Caroline. « Sois sincère, je peux l'encaisser. »

« Oui, je suis amoureux d'Hayley. » répondit Tyler.

« Et moi tu ne m'aimes plus, pas la peine de le dire. » finit Caroline à sa place. « Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis que j'ai commencé à briser le lien. » avoua-t-il. « Hayley est comme moi, et elle m'a beaucoup aidé et… »

« Ok pas la peine de me faire un dessin. » l'interrompit Caroline. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu continuer à coucher avec moi si t'étais amoureux d'une autre, et si t'avais pas été aussi lâche, je serai déjà loin de Mystic Falls à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Avec Klaus j'imagine ! » arqua Tyler.

« Ouais, j'aurais pris la tangente avec lui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait par loyauté envers toi, mais toi tu fricotais dans mon dos avec cette garce. » claqua Caroline.

« Hey, mesure tes paroles ! » la prévint Hayley.

« Tu vas pouvoir le faire maintenant, tu vas pouvoir aller retrouver le salopard qui est vraiment la cause de notre rupture… enfin, si tu sais où il est. » dit Tyler, sur un ton assez narquois.

« De vous deux c'est toi le salopard Tyler. » cracha-t-elle. « T'es qu'une ordure, et j'ai même pas l'impression que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit alors que tu viens de me briser le cœur. »

« C'est moi qui l'ai brisé… ou Klaus en quittant la ville sans toi ? » répliqua Tyler.

**Sachant très bien qu'il pouvait la mordre facilement, Caroline réfréna son envie de le frapper et fit volte-face. Elle s'éclipsa de la propriété et s'enfonça dans les bois. Elle s'arrêta près de la crypte car l'étau qui enserrait son cœur se fit plus pressant et l'empêchait de respirer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas découvrir la tromperie de Tyler aussi tôt ? Tellement naïve, voilà ce qu'elle était. Naïve jusqu'à la moelle. Elle était malheureuse, les larmes coulèrent à flots et Caroline se laissa tomber au sol et pleura encore et encore. Son cœur n'était pas réellement brisé par la trahison de Tyler, non… Son cœur se languissait depuis des mois d'une personne qu'elle avait repoussée sans cesse, mais il lui avait fallu se rendre compte de la supercherie de Tyler pour pouvoir se rendre compte qu'elle ne désirait qu'un seul homme : Klaus !**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Kol Mikaelson, le plus jeune membre des Originels, était l'un des seuls membres de sa famille à être resté à Mystic Falls. Sa sœur Rebekah, avait aussi décidé de rester, car elle avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Matt Donovan, **_**le roturier**_**, comme aimait l'appeler Kol, mais depuis qu'il fréquentait une certaine personne depuis le jour du bal organisé quelques mois plus tôt, le jeune homme appelait son nouveau beau-frère par son prénom et s'appliquait à le considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Se contemplant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, Kol mit une dernière touche à sa tenue, puis, esquissa un sourire en imaginant la soirée qui l'attendait.**

**Depuis le bal, Kol voyait dans le plus grand des secrets, Elena Gilbert. Le double Petrova que son frère Niklaus s'était si souvent servi comme poche de sang sur pattes pour la création de ses hybrides… mais Elena était à présent un vampire, et depuis elle ne craignait plus rien de l'hybride, et passait tout son temps à voir Kol dans l'ombre, afin de ne pas donner une raison de plus aux frères Salvatore de tuer l'un des Originels… surtout que le sang de Kol avait été celui qui avait ramené Elena à la vie après l'accident du pont. La veille de l'accident, après qu'elle fut sortit de l'hôpital, Kol s'était glissé dans sa chambre et lui avait donné une bonne quantité de sang avant de retourner se cacher dans le manoir familial.**

_« Si jamais il t'arrivait encore quelque chose, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je préfère te savoir vampire à mes côtés que morte et risquer de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie. » lui avait-il dit._

**Elena l'avait surprit en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Plus encore que ce qu'elle avait pu aimer auparavant. Elle était décidée à le dire à Stefan et Damon, mais Elena préférait attendre le bon moment, une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à remettre la main sur le pieu en chêne blanc afin de le donner à Kol et à le détruire.**

**Jeremy était au courant de leur histoire… mais seul Kol le savait. Le jeune frère d'Elena ne voulait pas que sa sœur le sache tout de suite, car il trouvait drôle le fait de la voir se comporter… comme une adolescente… même si elle était aujourd'hui un vampire qui maitrisait totalement sa soif de sang. **

**Kol se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, puis, il sortit de sa salle de bain personnelle et, enfilant une veste en jean qui le rendait encore plus sexy, quitta l'imposante demeure et en fit le tour avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois et de se mettre à courir à vitesse vampirique… mais il s'arrêta, les sens en alerte, en plein milieu de la forêt. Regardant tout autour de lui, il constata qu'il était tout près des cachots dont se servaient autrefois le chiot que Klaus avait transformé en hybride. Kol tendit l'oreille et entendit aussitôt des sanglots. Très rapidement, il en trouva la provenance et vit une forme recroquevillée à même le sol. Il s'avança prudemment, ne voulant pas apeurer encore plus la personne qui semblait en détresse, mais, grâce à sa vision de nuit et à son odorat, plus il s'approchait plus il reconnut la personne… Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur une fois tout près d'elle :**

« Caroline ? »

**Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement car elle ne releva pas la tête. Il s'y prit une nouvelle fois et cette fois Caroline leva vers lui un visage plein de larmes. Un visage gâché par le maquillage qui coulait de ses yeux. Un visage qui reflétait la tristesse, le désespoir…**

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Kol, alarmé de l'imaginer blessée.

« J'ai été stupide… » répondit-elle. « Stupide… stupide… stupide… »

**Kol ne pouvait pas la laisser là, toute seule… Elle se remit à pleurer de nouveau, alors le jeune homme su ce qu'il fallait faire. Il passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses jambes, et la souleva dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser jusqu'au Manoir. Se servant de sa vitesse, il déposa Caroline sur le canapé du salon, alluma un feu de cheminée car Caroline semblait avoir besoin de chaleur, et en l'espace d'une minute, lui prépara une tasse de sang dont il y vida une poche. Il lui apporta la tasse de sang. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais elle était recroquevillée, les genoux contre sa poitrine et elle regardait dans le vide. Kol lui toucha l'épaule, ce qui la fit sortir de sa léthargie.**

« Tiens, bois ça, ça va te redonner des forces. » lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

« Merci ! » dit-elle d'une voix monotone en s'emparant de la tasse.

« Ecoute, je dois passer un coup de fil alors, reste-là et… fais ce que tu veux mais bois ce sang. » lui commanda-t-il. « J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

**Elle fit un léger signe de la tête, puis, Kol sortit du salon et, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers du Manoir. Sortant son portable de la porte de son jean, il composa le numéro d'Elena… qui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.**

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas déjà dans ma chambre ? »_

« Parce que j'ai trouvé Caroline en pleine forêt… et elle pleurait. »

_« Quoi ? Elle va bien ? »_

**Elena avait tout de suite oublié le peu d'impatience qu'elle ressentait, et l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur ses envies.**

« Ouais, enfin je crois, en tout cas elle n'est pas blessée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état. »

_« J'arrive dans dix minutes ! »_

_« _D'accord euh, ça ne t'ennuie pas finalement… que notre soirée tombe à l'eau ? »

_« Y en aura d'autres tu sais, et puis si Caroline est mal, je ne peux pas passer la nuit à m'amuser alors qu'elle… non. »_

« D'accord, je vais lui dire que tu arrives. Je t'aime ! »

_« Je t'aime aussi, je fais aussi vite que possible ! »_

**Ils raccrochèrent, et Kol retourna auprès de Caroline, qui, au grand plaisir du vampire, buvait le sang qu'il lui avait donné. Il esquissa un sourire puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.**

« Toi et Elena ? » haussa-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » répondit-il simplement.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Alors Kol lui expliqua durant quelques minutes la façon dont il avait succombé aux charmes du double Petrova le soir du bal organisé par sa famille, et inversement… répondant à ses questions lorsqu'elle en avait !**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Quand Elena raccrocha d'avec Kol, elle se servit de sa vitesse pour se changer dans des vêtements plus confortables que ce qu'elle portait – ce n'était pas pratique de porter une nuisette sexy quand on s'apprêtait à retrouver sa meilleure amie – et prépara un sac de vêtements. Une fois son sac prêt, qu'elle fut certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, elle sortit de sa chambre mais, une fois en bas des escaliers elle entendit :**

_« Tu vas retrouver Kol ? »_

**Elle se retourna vivement et tomba sur son frère Jeremy, qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement du couloir qui menait à la cuisine, un bol de glace dans les mains. Elena pouvait en sentir le parfum : vanille. **

« Jeremy ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Bonnie ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

« C'est elle qui doit venir. » répondit-il avant d'enchaîner : « Alors, tu vas voir Kol ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux aller voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas en ville ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je vous ai vu vous embrasser il y a quelques temps déjà. Tu pensais être discrète en le faisant rentrer en douce à la maison mais en fait… non. » exposa-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Oh ! » fit Elena. « Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un ? »

« Seulement à Kol, et il m'a dit que tu cherchais le pieu en chêne blanc, je peux t'aider si tu veux, et je peux demander à Bonnie de m'aider à… » mais Elena le coupa.

« Non, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça. Si Damon et Stefan apprennent que je leur mens depuis des mois… » cette fois-ci c'est Jeremy qui l'a coupa.

« Bah ils vont faire quoi hein ? Te séquestrer ? Pfff, à deux ils ne font pas le poids face à un Originel, et ils le savent, même s'ils ont le pieu. Je vais parler à Bonnie ce soir, et on va retrouver ce foutu pieu et le détruire… pour une fois qu'on ne risque pas la vie de quelqu'un, on ne va pas gâcher ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais, tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'en vouloir de quoi ? D'être enfin heureuse ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » répliqua-t-il. « D'accord c'est un Originel, un assassin et j'en passe, mais je sais qu'il a changé grâce à toi, il me l'a dit, et pour ça, je lui pardonne suffisamment ce qu'il a pu faire, parce qu'il rend ma sœur heureuse. »

**Emue, Elena se jeta dans les bras de son frère et le serra du mieux qu'elle pu, tandis qu'il avait un bras sur le côté pour ne pas renverser sa glace.**

« Allez, ne le fais pas attendre et va le rejoindre. » lui dit-il.

« En fait, il devait venir mais en chemin il a trouvé Caroline dans les bois. » expliqua-t-elle en s'écartant. « Elle pleurait. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Jeremy.

« Aucune idée, c'est pour ça que j'y vais, elle doit avoir besoin de quelqu'un. » dit Elena.

« D'accord, vas-y et je parle à Bonnie dès qu'elle arrive. » dit Jeremy.

**Elena lui répondit par un sourire puis quitta la maison en s'éclipsant immédiatement, faisant le tour du bâtiment et s'enfonçant dans la forêt, afin d'aller plus vite et d'arriver plus discrètement.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Kol venait de finir le récit sur le pourquoi et le comment de sa relation avec Elena, et Caroline le surprit en esquissant un faible sourire.**

« Au moins elle a fait un choix. » dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Ouais, et on a dû sauver les apparences… J'ai dû partir quelques temps pour suivre Jeremy pour Nik, et quand j'ai vu Elena là-bas, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler et ne pas l'embrasser ! » avoua Kol.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu… quand on a dû combattre Alaric ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Elena m'avait demandé de ne pas intervenir, alors je me suis caché en dehors de la ville. Je suis revenu après qu'elle m'est appelée pour me dire qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Je suis revenu à Mystic Falls et je lui ai donné mon sang, je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. » répondit-il.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, je crois que tu devras en parler avec Elena, ou bien attendre qu'elle soit prête à le dire aux autres. » dit Kol.

**Avant que Caroline n'insiste, Kol se leva du canapé et au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Soulagée, le jeune homme s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et il accueillit Elena, qui se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit par un baiser, qui fit autant de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne vit Caroline, qui s'était glissé à la suite de l'Originel. Elle les espionnait, sans les interrompre, et elle se surprit à penser à Klaus… Enfin non, ce n'était pas une surprise parce qu'il hantait ses pensées chaque jour, mais sa présence fut détectée quand Elena ouvrit les yeux.**

« Oh ho ! » fit-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà au courant. » lui assura Caroline. « Et je suis contente pour toi. »

« Je lui ai tout dit, elle m'a entendu t'appeler alors je lui ai tout dit ! » dit Kol.

« Absolument tout ? » arqua Elena.

« Seulement l'essentiel, et je ne te juge pas, je ne le ferais jamais. » lui sourit Caroline.

**Elena remarqua l'air triste de son amie, qui se forçait à sourire. Elle alla vers Caroline, et lui prit les mains.**

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » l'encouragea Elena. « Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé en pleine forêt ? »

« Tyler me trompe, avec une fille qu'il a rencontré pendant qu'il… pendant qu'il brisait le lien qui _« l'unissait »_ à Klaus. » répondit Caroline en mimant les guillemets.

« Quelle fille ? » demanda Kol.

« Elle s'appelle Hayley, et c'est un loup-garou aussi. » dit Caroline, qui retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en repliant les jambes sur sa poitrine.

**Caroline posa sa tête sur le coude du canapé, son bras lui servant de coussin, et Elena s'empressa de s'asseoir à ses côtés, tandis que Kol se contenta de s'accouder contre la cheminée, qui continuait de diffuser une chaleur agréable.**

« Je suis désolé Caroline. » dit Elena sur un ton doux. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai été stupide de ne pas suivre mon cœur, alors que depuis tout ce temps c'était devant moi. » dit Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce qui était devant toi ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Elena.

« Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Tyler depuis longtemps, mais ça me faisait peur de _lui_ succomber après tout ce qu'_il_ t'as fait… » répondit Caroline, le regard dans le vide.

« Caroline explique-toi… » la pressa Elena.

**Mais Caroline ne disait rien. Elle s'était endormie. Etonnée, Elena regarda Kol, qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Il s'approcha du canapé et prit Caroline dans ses bras, avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes et de revenir les bras vides.**

« Elle est où ? » demanda Elena.

« Dans la chambre de Klaus. Elle dort, et elle en a besoin. » répondit Kol, en se laissant tomber aux côtés de sa petite amie.

« Est-ce que tu sais de qui elle parlait ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Bien sûr, c'est évident, non ? » dit-il. « Elle parlait de Klaus, elle est amoureuse de lui. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elena. « T'es sérieux là ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant. « Ça te dérange qu'elle aime mon frère ? »

« Non, je suis juste surprise c'est tout. » avoua Elena. « Pas du fait qu'elle en soit amoureuse, mais qu'elle soit toujours à Mystic Falls. Si elle aime ton frère, pourquoi elle n'est pas partie avec lui ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais il va falloir faire quelque chose. » dit Kol.

« Tu pourrais l'appeler, et lui dire ce qui se passe. » suggéra Elena, qui cala son menton sur son épaule.

« Non, il serait capable de venir uniquement pour tuer Tyler. » dit Kol avant d'esquisser un sourire. « J'ai une meilleure idée ! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Elena.

« On parlera de ça… un peu plus tard. » répondit-il en lui agrippant les hanches pour la placer sur ses genoux. « Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi ! »

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Caroline ne su comment elle était arrivée là, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une chambre… dans un lit… Un lit qui portait une odeur bien spéciale… Reconnaissable entre mille, même si son occupant était parti depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.**

**Elle était dans la chambre de Klaus !**

**Elle descendit du lit, et s'enroula de ses bras. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Dans cette pièce, où l'odeur de l'hybride s'était ancrée dans chaque recoin, Caroline sentit son cœur s'alourdir, se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle était intensément tombée amoureuse du méchant. Se souvenant soudain qu'elle avait les vêtements tâchés, elle se mit en quête de la salle de bain… qu'elle trouva facilement. Se déshabillant, elle se glissa sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps. Elle pensait à Klaus, et les larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur son visage. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas suivit, alors que son cœur lui avait crié de le suivre ? Son cœur se languissait de lui. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle avait **_**besoin **_**de lui. Mais elle avait tout gâché, et à présent, elle était toute seule. Le cœur brisé – non par la trahison de Tyler mais par ses choix stupides – Caroline sortit de la douche et trouva ce qu'il fallait pour se sécher. C'est avec une serviette autour de la taille qu'elle retourna dans la chambre. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, avec un élastique qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, puis, fouilla la chambre… et trouva des vêtements qui appartenaient à Klaus. Caroline se glissa dans une de ses chemises et dans un boxer, puis, alla se glisser dans les draps qui sentaient le propre. **

**Alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement, elle s'imaginait dans ce lit… mais avec Klaus. Elle se souvint du soir où il lui avait sauvé la vie la toute première fois. Bien qu'il soit à l'origine de cette blessure, Caroline se souvint de la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit en étant dans ses bras. Le goût de son sang. La voix envoûtante lorsqu'il lui parlait de tout ce qu'il avait vu… alors qu'il tentait de la convaincre de vivre… Et puis il y a eu cette fois dans le lycée où il n'avait pas hésité à venir la sauver d'Alaric… et ce jour-là elle su que son cœur avait choisit l'hybride… mais la peur de se voir rejeter par ses amis l'avait empêché de suivre son cœur, et aujourd'hui elle le regrettait terriblement. Elle ne pu empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue, mais elle l'effaça d'un revers de la main et elle s'endormit, en pensant encore et toujours à Klaus…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Caroline se réveilla vers dix heures du matin. C'était le week-end et elle fut heureuse de ne pas avoir à aller en cours. Sortant du lit, elle fouilla à nouveau les armoires de Klaus et mit la main sur un jogging, qu'elle mit avant de sortir de la chambre… pieds nus mais vêtus des vêtements de Klaus. En gagnant la cuisine – qu'elle trouva facilement malgré l'immensité de la demeure – Caroline s'arrêta sur le seuil, car Kol et Elena étaient tendrement enlacés… elle assise sur les genoux de l'Originel. Ils étaient très complices, et surtout très amoureux, Caroline pouvait le voir rien qu'en les observant.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Hey, bien dormi ? » demanda Elena.

« Euh, ouais, ça peut aller. » répondit Caroline, qui se dirigea vers le frigo.

« Tiens tiens, mais ce sont les fringues de Nik ! » dit soudainement Kol.

**Caroline se figea, alors qu'elle avait refermée le frigo, une poche de sang dans la main. En se retournant, Kol avait changé de place et c'était appuyé sur le plan de travail. La distance entre les deux vampires était conséquente, car la cuisine était très grande.**

« J'avais rien à mettre pour dormir. » se défendit Caroline.

« Ouais je m'en doute. » sourit-il avant de montrer un bout de papier, qu'il avait entre les doigts.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Devine ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier. » dit Kol.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, alors arrête de faire ton gamin, et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout de savoir ce que tu as pu écrire sur ce stupide morceau de papier. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? » arqua-t-il.

« Non, je m'en fiche ! » maintint-elle.

« Dommage, moi qui pensais que tu aimerais savoir où se trouve Nik ! » soupira Kol.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline.

« Je pensais que tu parlais de mon cher frère, hier soir, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir où il se trouve, pour que tu puisses le rejoindre, mais on dirait que j'ai eu tort. » dit Kol avant de soupirer. « Tant pis ! »

**Il s'approcha de l'évier et s'apprêta à faire tomber le bout de papier dans le broyeur…**

« Attends ! » l'arrêta Caroline.

**Un immense sourire sur le visage, Kol retint son geste et fit face à la jeune fille.**

« J'en étais sûr. » s'amusa-t-il. « T'es amoureuse de Nik, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec lui. »

« Je… c'est pas la peine d'en parler, j'ai été stupide de croire que ça pouvait s'arranger avec Tyler. » dit Caroline.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, je me trompe ? » demanda Kol.

**Caroline secoua négativement la tête, avant de regarder ses pieds. A nouveau, une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle l'effaça aussitôt. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et en relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard d'Elena.**

« Va le rejoindre. » lui dit-elle. « Peu importe les raisons qui ont fait que tu en es là aujourd'hui, va retrouver Klaus, et dis-lui ce que tu ressens. »

« Et si c'était trop tard ? » s'étrangla Caroline. « Il ne veut peut-être plus de moi ! »

« Tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. » dit Kol en s'approchant et en lui tendant le papier. « C'est de te rendre à Chicago. »

« Chicago ? » répéta Caroline.

« On a une maison là-bas, ou plutôt Nik a une maison. C'est là qu'il est depuis qu'il a quitté Mystic Falls ! » expliqua Kol.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Parce qu'il est grand temps que mon frère soit enfin heureux, et toi aussi tu le mérites. » dit Kol.

« Il a raison, Caroline. » appuya Elena. « Et peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire dans le passé, tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est ce que toi tu veux, pas ce que les autres veulent. Uniquement toi ! »

**Kol lui tendit le papier, sur lequel l'adresse exacte où vivait Klaus était écrite. Caroline, d'une main tremblante, le prit et lu l'adresse. Elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte d'Elena, puis, remerciant Kol d'un regard, Caroline s'éclipsa à l'étage, pour récupérer ses affaires avant de quitter tout aussi rapidement le Manoir.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Caroline ne prit pas la peine de se changer. Elle ne prit que très peu de chose, car elle était tellement pressée de prendre la route que vider toute sa chambre prendrait trop de temps, alors elle ne remplit qu'un seul sac, prenant tout et rien, et elle fit bien attention à prendre le dessin auquel elle tenait tant. Rassemblant ses papiers d'identités – plus par précaution que nécessité – Caroline descendit à la cuisine et s'empara de plusieurs poches de sang, avant de déposer un morceau de papier sur le frigo, où quelques lignes étaient adressées à sa mère, lui disant qu'elle partait pour quelques jours et qu'elle l'appellerait le plus vite possible.**

**Une fois dans sa voiture, Caroline mit le contact et roula sans relâche. Elle n'ouvrit une poche de sang qu'une fois qu'elle fut assez loin de Mystic Falls pour se détendre.**

_**Chicago !**_

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

**Caroline avait suivit le GPS scrupuleusement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle avait mise dans sa conduite, elle avait mit soixante-douze heures pour rallier Mystic Falls à Chicago. Soit trois jours. Elle avait vidé son stock de sang, et ses arrêts incessants pour faire le plein d'essence toutes les dix heures, l'avait énormément ralentie. Tombant de fatigue, Caroline laissa échapper un bâillement et poursuivit sa route dans Chicago. Il faisait nuit, et le manque de sommeil se fit très pressant. **

**La maison de Klaus n'était pas si enfoui que ça dans la grande ville de Chicago. Quand Caroline s'arrêta devant, elle écarquilla des yeux fatigués. La maison était dans le même style ou presque que celle de Mystic Falls, mais dans un style un peu plus ancien. Il devait posséder cette maison depuis quelques années maintenant. La différence avec celle de Mystic Falls, c'était la grille, qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer dans la propriété sans autorisation. Caroline gara sa voiture, puis en descendit et s'approcha de la grille après avoir verrouillé son véhicule. Frottant ses yeux, Caroline appuya sur l'interphone et attendit… Mais personne ne répondit. Personne ne devait être là pour s'occuper des personnes qui venaient rendre visite à Klaus… Si visiteurs il y avait. **

**Découragée, Caroline prit son téléphone et fut sur le point d'appeler Kol ou Elena, quand elle vit que le numéro de Klaus était enregistré parmi ses contacts. Elle appuya sur la touche **_**« Call »**_** et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Elle attendit, encore, et encore… jusqu'à ce que :**

_« Allô ? »_

**Le souffle lui manqua. C'était lui…**

« Klaus ? »

_« Caroline ? C'est toi ? »_

« Je suis devant chez toi… A Chicago ! »

**Le silence total !**

« Klaus… s'il te plaît ouvre-moi ! »

**Sa voix était suppliante. Caroline voulait à tout prix être dans les bras de l'hybride, mais le silence qui pesait au téléphone était une véritable torture. De sa main libre, elle s'accrocha aux barreaux de la grille, et se mit à pleurer malgré elle.**

« Je t'en supplie ouvre-moi. » sanglota-t-elle.

_«_ _Caroline ! »_

**La voix ne venait pas du téléphone mais de derrière elle. Le visage toujours ruisselant de larmes, Caroline se retourna, et elle sentit son appareil glisser de sa main. Klaus, plus rapide, le rattrapa au vol, l'empêchant de se casser.**

**L'hybride était là. Devant elle. Il n'avait pas ouvert la grille, mais Caroline se demanda d'où il avait pu arriver. Y avait-il une autre entrée, par laquelle il était passé pour la rejoindre ? C'était une question sans importance. Le plus important était que Klaus était là, devant elle. Caroline sentit une odeur de sang, et elle en aperçu sur le coin de la bouche de Klaus.**

« Tu t'es nourri ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« On ne s'est pas vu depuis des semaines, et c'est ce que tu me demandes en premier ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je… Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire. » souffla-t-elle.

« Dis-moi… » commença-t-il à dire en s'approchant davantage d'elle, jusqu'à frôler son corps. « … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« Kol… » répondit-elle.

« Kol ? » répéta-t-il.

« Il m'a dit où te trouver. » dit-elle.

« Es-tu blessé ? » demanda-t-il en lui touchant la joue.

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Se laissant guider par un besoin vital de se blottir dans ses bras, Caroline enroula ses bras autour de son cou et y enfoui son visage, respirant sa peau à plein poumons. D'instinct, Klaus avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Caroline… » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ne me laisse pas partir. » quémanda-t-elle. « C'est toi que je veux ! »

**Le cœur mort de Klaus sembla se réveiller après plus d'un millénaire d'hibernation. Il avait bien entendu ? Se souvenant d'être dehors, il serra Caroline un peu plus fort contre lui, sans la casser, et sauta par-dessus le grillage, avant de se retrouver dans l'immense allée de sa demeure. Il s'éclipsa à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il obligea Caroline à rompre leur étreinte. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens. **

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Tyler me trompe depuis des mois, et j'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir. Il était si distant que je n'ai rien vu venir, jusqu'à ce que je le vois avec cette fille. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je voulais venir avec toi, je te jure que je voulais te suivre. C'est ton nom que mon cœur ne cessait de crier, de vouloir, mais j'étais tellement apeurée de la réaction de mes amis, que j'ai préféré te mentir, et me mentir en pensant que je pourrais arranger les choses avec Tyler, mais ce n'était pas le cas. »

**Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les larmes affluaient sur son visage triste et fatiguée. Un visage qui, dans les souvenirs de Klaus, était toujours plein de joie et de bonne humeur. Ses yeux, pétillants de gaieté autrefois, étaient devenus vides et… inexpressifs.**

« Klaus, c'est toi que j'ai choisis. » lui dit-elle. « Je t'aime ! »

**Ces deux mots firent fermer les yeux de l'hybride. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se faire aimer de quelqu'un un jour – en dehors de sa famille – et encore moins de cette fille, qui avait inconsciemment capturé son cœur. Les rejets incessants de la jeune fille à son encontre avait finit par le convaincre qu'il ne serait jamais aimé de qui que ce soit. **_**L'amour n'est que faiblesse**_**… Il l'avait dit lui-même à son frère Elijah il y a cinq cents ans de cela… Mais à présent, l'amour n'était-il pas plutôt sa force ? Rouvrant les yeux, Klaus fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire dans ce cas-là. Portant tendrement ses mains autour du cou de Caroline, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur, qui rendit Caroline toute flageolante. Le baiser était doux, encore plus que ce que s'imaginait la jeune fille. Elle qui pensait que Klaus, avec toute l'attente qu'elle lui avait fait subir, serait… brutal… et bien non. Le baiser prit fin, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… pour accepter ton offre ? » demanda-t-elle, sans pouvoir réfréner son sourire.

« Je t'ai dis que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. » répondit-il, lui rendant son sourire. « Même si tu avais mis dix ans… Il n'est jamais trop tard, Caroline. Je t'aime ! »

« J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. » avoua-t-elle.

« Hey, tu es la seule femme que je veux. » lui dit-il. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu es prête à passer l'éternité avec moi ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas réussir à me supporter aussi longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. » répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Et si on en rediscutait… après une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » proposa-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours, et je ne rêve que de ça… »

« Je croyais que tu ne rêvais que de moi ? » s'enquit-il de soulever.

**Caroline se mit à rire, et ça lui fit du bien, quant elle lâcha un bâillement, qu'elle couvrit contre l'épaule de Klaus.**

« Tu as des vêtements de rechange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans ma voiture. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ecoute, va prendre une douche, et pendant ce temps je vais chercher tes affaires. » lui dit-il. « D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, mais le baiser n'était pas approfondit, ce que Caroline regretta, encore plus lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser. Il lui montra la salle de bain, puis, après l'avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois, il sortit de la salle d'eau.**

**Frustrée de ne pas avoir eu un baiser comme elle le souhaitait, Caroline se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui délia ses muscles et suffit à la détendre. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Caroline se figea.**

_« Caroline ? Je te dépose ton sac juste là, comme ça tu pourras te changer tranquillement. » lui parvint la voix de Klaus._

« D'accord, merci. » lui répondit-elle.

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il._

_« _Euh… tu as de quoi… apaiser ma soif ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

_« Oui, je te prépare ça ! »_

**La porte se referma, et une fois que Caroline fut sûre que Klaus fut loin de la pièce, elle s'empara d'un gel douche, qui était dans la cabine de douche. C'était le gel douche qu'utilisait Klaus, et Caroline en respira l'odeur. Elle s'en servit pour se laver, car dans sa hâte de partir de Mystic Falls, elle n'avait pas prit ses produits de beautés. Une fois propre, elle coupa le jet d'eau, poussa la paroi coulissante en verre épais de la douche, et en sortit. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se sécha.**

**Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés, Caroline ressentit une certaine plénitude. Une chaleur agréable transgressait à travers la chambre. Caroline, qui portait un mini-short de sport et le débardeur assortit, chercha Klaus des yeux. Elle le trouva devant une cheminée… Elle s'approcha de lui, et une fois près de lui, elle lui toucha le bras. Aussitôt, Klaus l'emprisonna dans une forte étreinte. Elle entoura instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant activement son odeur. Un grondement sourd roula dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnut l'effluve de son gel douche. Elle s'était lavée pour avoir son odeur… Si elle ne se nourrissait pas dans l'instant, Caroline risquait de s'affaiblir encore plus. Plus de deux jours sans se nourrir était dur, surtout quand on se nourrissait uniquement de poche de sang. Les veines autour de ses yeux apparurent, et son corps tout entier se tendit… et Klaus le sentit. Il porta son visage au sien et remarqua son état. En une seconde, il s'était éclipsé pour prendre la tasse qui contenait le sang dont elle avait besoin. Caroline la vida d'un trait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La soif lui brûlait encore l'œsophage. Klaus fit un rapide aller-retour, et il revint dans la chambre avec une poche de sang. Caroline la vida en moins d'une minute, ce qui étonna l'hybride.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en jetant la poche vide.

« Hum humm… » répondit-elle, alors qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas.

**Il ne portant que son jean… pas de t-shirt… Rien qu'un jean. C'était la première fois que Caroline le voyait torse nu. Son cœur palpita… Mais son désir aussi. Klaus sentit le regard de la jeune fille sur lui. Il se retourna, lui faisant face. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.**

« Caroline… j'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, que j'ignore si je peux me contenter… de t'avoir simplement dans mes bras. » admit-il.

**Elle fit un pas en avant, et cette fois sa peau frôla la sienne. Elle leva une main vers son visage, et prit sa joue en coupe. Se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, Caroline le regarda fixement dans les yeux, et lui planta un baiser sur la bouche.**

« Je ne t'en empêcherais pas ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Sûre et certaine. » répondit-elle en posant son front contre le sien. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Comme des aimants, leurs lèvres se collèrent dans un baiser tendre, au départ, puis, pour le plus grand bonheur de Caroline, qui ne cacha pas son contentement, Klaus quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. La jeune fille lui céda l'entrée et aussitôt, leurs langues se touchèrent dans un ballet sensuel. D'un même geste, ils s'agenouillèrent sur le tapis luxueux qui était disposé devant la cheminée. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Caroline esquissa un sourire, puis, d'un mouvement vif, plaqua Klaus sur le dos. Une jambe de chaque côté de lui, elle se pencha pour l'embrassa. Klaus répondit au baiser, tout en parcourant le corps de Caroline de ses mains. Il s'arrêta au niveau de ses fesses, qu'il caressa à travers le vêtement… avant de passer les mains dans le vêtement et toucher le satin de sa peau. Il fit pareil avec sa poitrine… Passant les mains sous le débardeur qui était plus que tentant, Klaus réussit à faire reculer Caroline pour qu'il puisse le lui ôter, délivrant sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Elle se pencha à nouveau, mais cette fois, elle bascula sa bouche dans le cou de l'hybride, qui siffla entre ses dents à mesure qu'il sentait la bouche, les dents et la langue de Caroline se succéder dans les caresses. Plus elle descendait, plus Klaus se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean. La bouche de Caroline sur son corps était une brûlure à la fois exquise et acide. Elle était en quelque sorte sa Veine de Vénus. Ses baisers avaient le même effet… mais c'était bien évidement la première fois qu'il subissait ces caresses de la part de Caroline… Il pouvait sentir sa bouche s'étirer en sourire sur sa peau. **_**Elle ne payait rien pour attendre, se dit-il.**_

**Caroline le délesta de son jean, puis, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, faisant bien exprès de coller sa féminité à la bosse qui dessinait son boxer. Klaus, qui voulait que cette première fois se fasse dans le romantisme, prit les commandes et les déplaça jusqu'au grand lit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Caroline lorsqu'elle sentit le moelleux du matelas sous elle. La chaleur que dégageait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée ne faisait qu'intensifier le désir des deux amants. Ils ne firent rien d'autre durant plusieurs secondes, voire des minutes, que de se regarder dans les yeux, le souffle de plus en plus erratique… Klaus calqua leurs bouches dans un baiser qui prit plus d'ampleur chaque fois que Caroline gémissait. L'hybride fit basculer sa bouche sur sa joue, puis sur son cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine… où il s'attarda. Il était impatient de la proclamer sienne durant l'acte qui allait suivre, mais il ne pouvait passer sur cette poitrine qui ne faisait que le tenter. Il prit son sein droit dans sa bouche, et il suçota le téton jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge puis il passa au sein gauche, et il lui fit subir la même torture. Caroline en avait le souffle coupé, et son dos se cambrait de plus en plus. Elle agrippait la couverture avec ses deux mains, jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne douloureux. Ses doigts craquèrent à mesure qu'elle serrait la couverture, mais Klaus ne s'en formalisa pas et poursuivit sa descente jusqu'à son ventre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, il baissait son mini-short, et là non plus elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Il fut frappé par son désir, qui était conséquent. La débarrassant du short, Klaus embrassa ses cuisses, puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Glissant sa langue à l'intérieur, rencontrant la sienne, Klaus sentait son érection s'amplifier. Caroline lâcha la couverture et porta ses mains dans le dos de Klaus, les descendant jusqu'à toucher les pans de son boxer. Elle le lui arracha complètement, le scindant en deux morceaux, qu'elle jeta sans ménagement. **

**Ayant besoin de respirer, Klaus mit fin au baiser et planta son regard dans celui de Caroline. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre, et Klaus, qui était déjà placé entre ses jambes, se laissa guider par son envie, son désir et surtout par un besoin urgent de la sentir autour de lui. Il la pénétra délicatement, sans la quitter des yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent… et, lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, Klaus devait restreindre le loup en lui qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : prendre le dessus sur le vampire. Il était hors de question pour Klaus qu'il morde Caroline lors de leur première fois. C'était un pas important, l'échange de sang surtout que Klaus était à moitié loup-garou… Sortit de ses pensées par la bouche de Caroline qui s'emparait de la sienne, l'hybride remua ses hanches avec fluidité. Ni elle ni lui ne se souciait de n'être masqué par quoi que ce soit. Qui pouvait bien les surprendre ? Les hybrides de Klaus étaient en mission. Elijah était à New-York, et ses deux plus jeunes frères et sœur étaient restés à Mystic Falls…**

**Klaus approfondit le baiser **_**et**_** ses vas et viens. Caroline referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, préférant coller leurs corps au maximum. Poussé par une force plus grande, Klaus se redressa pour se mettre sur ses genoux, attirant Caroline qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle remua à son tour ses hanches, donnant plus de profondeur à l'ébat… Klaus dévia sa bouche jusqu'à la poitrine de son amante, qu'il maintenait dans ses bras avec force mais sans la casser. Elle était robuste grâce à sa condition de vampire mais il ne voulait pas tenter le Diable, lui qui était plus fort que quelconque vampire ou loup-garou… Ils ne tardèrent pas à être couvert de sueurs, mais ce n'était que secondaire car ils ne cessèrent de bouger l'un contre l'autre. Caroline lui mordilla le cou, et aussitôt le loup en Klaus prit le dessus. Il reprit leur position initiale, au-dessus d'elle, et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient jaunes ors… Caroline aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle n'était pas effrayé une seule seconde. D'un signe affirmatif de la tête, elle la bascula en arrière, remonta les jambes le long de son corps ce qui donna plus de puissance aux coups de reins Klaus. L'orgasme n'était pas loin… Plus Klaus approfondissait ses coups de reins, plus le point de non-retour était proche. Il pouvait sentir les parois vaginales de Caroline se refermer autour de lui. Elle se serrait autour de lui au fil des secondes, et le côté loup-garou s'impatienta. Il augmenta ses pénétrations, faisant, par la même occasion, augmenter les gémissements de Caroline. Elle le sentait grossir en lui à chaque mouvement… Le plaisir la consumait, et elle ne tarda pas à laisser son plaisir, sa jouissance, son orgasme éclater… Klaus la mordit vivement au cou, alors que sa semence s'infiltra en elle.**

**C'était comme si Caroline venait d'être frappé par un nouvel orgasme en l'espace de cinq secondes. Ses membres se détendirent et tremblaient en même temps alors que Klaus léchait la plaie sur sa peau. Elle pouvait l'entendre… ronronner et gronder en même temps. Elle gémit difficilement, tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.**

« Je t'en prie mon Ange, tu n'as qu'à te servir ! » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

**Caroline esquissa un sourire, en se rappelant qu'il avait prononcé ces mots-là lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie la première fois, le soir de son anniversaire. Elle se tut, et mordit à son tour l'hybride, dans l'épaule. La saveur de son sang explosa dans sa bouche et lui rappela la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit la première fois. La plaie se cicatrisa… Caroline tombait de fatigue, et lorsque sa tête toucha le coussin, ses paupières s'alourdirent…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Klaus était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure. La veille, alors que Caroline s'était endormit dans ses bras, il les avait placé sous la couverture et il s'était assoupi en calquant son dos à son torse. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des bras, et il s'était réveillé dans la même position. Son téléphone – qui était sur la table de nuit derrière lui – bipa. Klaus se défit de Caroline à regret, et roula sur le dos pour s'emparer de l'appareil. C'était un message de Kol.**

'_**I have the White Oak Stake. I'll be in Chicago in a week with Elena' **_**(J'ai le pieu en Chêne Blanc. Je serai à Chicago dans une semaine avec Elena !)**

**Klaus lui répondit.**

'_**Rebekah ?'**_

**La réponse de son frère ne tarda pas.**

'_**She wants to stay with the human boy until graduation.' **_**(Elle veut rester avec l'humai jusqu'à la remise de diplôme !)**

**Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à son frère.**

'_**Ok, see you soon little bro !' **_**(Ok, on se bientôt p'tit frère !)**

**Il reçut une réponse identique, puis il coupa son téléphone. Alors qu'il reposa l'appareil à sa place, il sentit des petites mains se glisser sur sa taille, et des lèvres embrasser sa nuque.**

…

**Caroline entra dans la cuisine, vêtue d'une chemise à Klaus, qu'elle n'avait pas fermée et dont un soutien-gorge noir était visible. Elle avait mit un boxer en dentelle assortit au soutien-gorge. Klaus ne portait qu'un jogging… Il était en train de vider un verre… de jus d'orange.**

« Pas de sang ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« En général je me nourris dehors… mais je ne tue personne… à moins d'être vraiment de mauvaise humeur. » admit-il.

« Hum, tu as changé. » remarqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la grande table de la cuisine.

« J'essaye. » dit-il.

« Tu es au courant pour… Kol et Elena ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Possible ! » répondit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tant que mon frère est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Hum… tu as changé, pour de bon. » appuya-t-elle avant de l'emprisonner de ses jambes.

« Pas tant que ça… » dit-il. « Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de repartir à Mystic Falls et de tuer ce crétin de Tyler, pour avoir trahi ta confiance. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. » lui assura-t-elle en prenant son visage en coupe. « On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte… et moi je ne veux pas rentrer à Mystic Falls. »

« Que va penser ta mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'appellerais et je lui dirais la vérité, que ma vie est avec toi, et puis un vampire n'a pas besoin d'aller au lycée. » répondit-elle, malicieuse. « On a mieux à faire ! »

**Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, souriante comme jamais, et Klaus l'embrassa. Il l'allongea sur la table, se laissant aller sur elle. Lentement, il écarta les pans de la chemise déjà ouverte, et caressa son sein, lui arrachant un gémissement.**

« Tu n'as pas emporté beaucoup de vêtements, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'étais trop pressée de te retrouver. » répondit-elle.

« Tu pourras faire autant de shopping que tu veux. » lui dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver à sec ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Ma famille a amassé beaucoup d'argent au fil des siècles, et chaque jour il rentre encore plus d'argent que tu ne peux imaginer. » lui apprit-il. « Alors ne crains pas de dépenser autant que tu veux. »

« Et si on se contentait de passer tout notre temps nus et à faire l'amour ? » proposa-t-elle.

« C'est une idée. » dit-il en riant. « Surtout que les loups n'ont aucun problème de nudité, Trésor ! »

« Prouve-le moi… ici et maintenant. » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Klaus attaque sa bouche fougueusement… et il lui fit l'amour sur la table.**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**Caroline rentra d'une séance de shopping assez… intensive. Klaus avait insisté pour qu'elle se fasse accompagner par deux de ses hybrides, et elle avait accepté à la condition qu'ils ne la collent pas, et qu'ils restent à une distance respectable. L'Originel avait accepté à son tour. Les bras chargés de sacs ou bien de boîtes, Caroline entra dans la chambre, suivit de ses deux gardes du corps, et leur fit tout déposer sur le grand lit. Les deux hybrides firent deux allers-tours en utilisant leur vitesse, puis laissèrent la jeune fille. Caroline se délesta de ses talons aiguilles – plus par confort que par douleur – et entreprit de ranger tout ses achats dans l'immense penderie, que Klaus avait mit à sa disposition. Chacune de ses affaires trouva sa place, et Caroline se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'il restait encore énormément de place. Elle avait dévalisé assez de boutiques pour longtemps… Sortant de la chambre, elle fila à la cuisine et s'empara d'une poche de sang, qu'elle but lentement dans l'immense arrière-cour de la maison. Elle repensa à la semaine qui avait défilée…**

**Le lendemain de son arrivée, Caroline avait appelé sa mère et lui avait exposé la situation, en lui affirmant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à Mystic Falls… à moins que sa mère ait des problèmes. Liz Forbes, le Shérif de la petite ville, avait écouté et entendu sa fille. A sa voix, elle avait bien sentit le bonheur que ressentait son unique fille lorsqu'elle parlait de sa décision de vivre avec Klaus. Liz n'avait pas protesté, mais elle avait tenu à s'entretenir avec l'hybride, et lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin de sa fille. Une promesse que Klaus avait bien l'intention de tenir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, à commencer par changer et par ne plus tuer personne… Caroline ne lui demandait pas de changer radicalement, mais de ne pas tuer ostensiblement. Si la personne le méritait, alors Caroline ne s'y opposerait pas…**

**Sa vue devint noire… Des mains s'étaient posées devant ses yeux. Des lèvres sur son cou lui arrachèrent un sourire.**

« Rends-moi ma vue. » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Le rire de Klaus lui parvint, et elle en frissonna, car elle adorait l'entendre rire. Klaus s'assit à son tour sur le banc, mais une jambe de chaque côté afin de pouvoir embrasser Caroline à sa guise. **

« Combien de boutiques tu as dévalisé ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Beaucoup ! » avoua-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Désolé ! »

« Mon Ange, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'ai dis que tu avais le droit de t'acheter ce que tu voulais, peu importe le prix. » lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. « En parlant de ça, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

**Masquant son excitation, Caroline sourit et attendit. Klaus sortit un écrin rectangulaire de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il le donna à Caroline, qui l'ouvrit… et qui faillit manquer d'air. C'était le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure en cassant le fermoir, le soir du bal où elle l'avait éconduit la toute première fois. Ce souvenir lui arracha quelques larmes, qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer.**

« Tu veux bien le reprendre, et le garder pour toujours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle simplement.

**Klaus s'empara du bijou et le lui accrocha au poignet droit. Caroline se retourna, et s'assit sur lui, à califourchon. Elle l'embrassa d'une telle force qu'il bascula en arrière et se retrouva allongé sur le banc de pierre. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, sans se rendre compte que deux personnes venaient de faire leur entrée… ou plutôt leur sortie dans le jardin.**

_« Oh Mon Dieu, je vais devenir aveugle ! »_

**Cette intervention sépara le couple sur le banc. Tournant la tête vers la voix, Klaus vit son jeune frère, accompagné du double.**

« Bonjour Kol. » sourit Klaus.

« C'est ça l'exemple que tu donnes à ton petit frère, hein ? » se moqua Kol.

« Je suis sûr que tu fais pire. » s'amusa l'hybride, qui reprit sa position précédente, à savoir _assise_.

« Vous avez prit votre temps ou quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« On n'avait des choses à régler avant, notamment l'emménagement de l'humain au Manoir. » répondit Kol. « Maintenant que Rebekah a la maison pour elle seule, elle a tenu à ce que Matt vive avec elle alors… »

« Je vois. » souffla Klaus avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Tu as le pieu ? »

« Oui, Bonnie a enlevé le sort que notre mère avait placé dessus. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à brûler cette saleté. » dit Kol.

« Alors dans ce cas allons faire un feu. » dit Klaus, en se levant du banc. « Ravi de te voir Elena ! »

« Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais, c'est réciproque ! » grimaça Elena.

**Caroline eut un petit rire, puis le quatuor entra dans la maison. Klaus fit flamber la cheminée, et attendit que la chaleur soit conséquente avant de faire un signe de la tête à son frère. Kol sortit le pieu d'un sac, et n'attendit pas pour le jeter dans le feu. Ils virent le pieu se désintégrer sous les flammes. Le bois craqua et à la fin, il ne resta que des cendres. Ils étaient enfin en sécurité… Il n'existait plus un seul moyen pour détruire les Originels. Si Klaus mourrait, alors Caroline mourrait, ainsi que Stefan, Katherine et Damon… S Kol mourrait, alors Elena aussi…**

**Mais tout ça était derrière eux à présent… Les deux frères étaient assez forts pour protéger celles qu'ils aimaient.**

_**Trois mois plus tard !**_

_**New-York !**_

**Dans un espace fleuri et reculé de Central Park, Elijah et Katherine – qui portait une simple robe blanche longue – se trouvaient devant une personne qu'Elijah avait convaincu de les rejoindre en pleine nuit dans le parc.**

« Tu es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? » demanda Katherine, à son f_iancé._

« Je suis sûr d'une chose… » répondit Elijah. « C'est que je t'aime, _Katerina_. »

« Klaus ne nous laissera jamais… être ensemble ! » dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

« Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. » dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

_« Mais oui tout va bien se passer ! »_

**Elijah reconnu cette voix entre mille, comme appartenant à sa seule et unique sœur. Rebekah apparut, suivit de Matt – qui était un vampire depuis peu – ensuite vint Kol et Elena, puis Caroline et enfin Klaus. A la vue de ce dernier, Katherine déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, prête à s'échapper s'il le fallait.**

« Ne te donne pas cette peine, ma chère Katerina, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te tuer. » la rassura l'hybride.

« Ah non ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Non, je suis venu ici pour faire une chose que tu attends depuis cinq siècles maintenant. » dit Klaus, qui dévia son regard sur Elijah. « Et ça, ce sera mon cadeau pour toi, mon frère. »

« Quel est-il ? » demanda Elijah.

« Katerina est libre à présent, elle n'aura plus rien à craindre de moi, et elle n'aura plus besoin de se cacher. » répondit Klaus.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient des problèmes aux oreilles. » taquina Kol, qui se reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Elena.

**Rebekah arborait un immense sourire. Elle se plaisait à voir Elena remettre son frère en place de cette façon…**

« Katerina, tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble, sans à regarder derrière toi. » expliqua Klaus. « Il est grand temps pour moi de passer à autre chose et à passer au-dessus de la vengeance qui m'a aveuglé durant tout ce temps. Je suis prêt à faire une croix dessus, et à t'accueillir dans la famille, à la seule condition que tu ne quittes jamais Elijah. »

**Katherine sentit un poids énorme s'ôter de ses épaules. Elle n'avait plus à courir, ni à se cacher partout. Elle pouvait enfin vivre sa vie sans avoir peur… et auprès de celui qu'elle aimait.**

« Merci Klaus. » dit Katherine.

« Et si on se le faisait ce mariage, hein ? » proposa Rebekah, qui était accroché au bras de Matt.

« Génial, j'adore les mariages. » sautilla Caroline.

**Elle sautilla de joie et se pendit au cou de Klaus, l'embrassa tendrement devant le regard amusé des présents. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'union de Katherine et d'Elijah fut scellée dans la plus grande intimité… **

**Klaus serrait la main de Caroline, qui entrelaça leurs doigts et posa la tête sur son épaule !**

**Grâce à l'éloignement de Tyler, quelques mois plus tôt, Caroline avait finalement réussi à découvrir la voie qu'elle voulait prendre. Son cœur lui avait pointé le chemin à prendre… et grâce à Kol, elle avait été dans la bonne direction…**

**Celle de Klaus, avec qui elle passerait l'éternité… sans regret !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, et à me rejoindre sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** si vous avez envie de découvrir encore plus en détails mon univers !

A très bientôt, Aurélie !


End file.
